The Hanyou Miko and Sauron
by Kikasha
Summary: The fellowship going to Hogwarts? Sauron not destroyed? A new member in the fellowship? Is Legolas falling for the new girl? Galadriel knows Albus and Voldemort is Sauron? What a mix up! What will everyone do! to find out, read this story!
1. Reunions and Changes

**Sauron and the Hanyou Miko**

**Chapt 1**

Kikasha: -stretches and yawns- Aragorn, say the disclaimer.

Aragorn: -folds his arms- why? Give your own disclaimer.

Kikasha: You wanna know what I can make you do in this story!

Ron: I don't think you want to know, mate!

Aragorn: -glares at Kikasha- Fine! Here's you're stupid disclaimer: 'I do not own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter.'

Kikasha: -gives both of them a chocolate bar- Good people. Now, on with the story.

**Reunions and Changes**

"speak"

_elfin_

>translation>

Galadriel had called a council of the King of Rivendell, his twin sons, the fellowship and a particular girl, who Elrond had taken under his wing, 47 years ago, when she had been found in the forest. The girl was ½ demon, ½ miko but was mistaken for an elf because of her miko heritage. Her name was Tenshi but she was often called Shadow when she traveled, or Celetial as her given elfin name.

Tenshi clung on to Elrohir's arm. The elf smiled at his adopted sister's excitement as her emerald green, cat-like eyes fell on her foster brothers. Elladan had met Aragorn when he rode into the elfin forest glade and was now in a deep conversation with him as they made their way over to the Rivendell elves. Elrohir saw the opportune moment for an act of mischief and nudged Tenshi forwards. Picking up the hint, she focused on her foster brother's arms then dashed at them with unpredictable speed.

"So you and Arwen are div…"Elladan began to ask.

Tenshi did not let him finish because she grabbed his and Aragorn's arms and made to swing off them into the trees. The conclusion of this action made all three land on their backs, laughing and blinking. Elrohir laughed loudly at his siblings and lost his balance on the stairs ending up on poor Elladan, who gave him a good natural shove.

"Aragorn! I've missed you so much!" squealed the hanyou. She gave the already winded man a huge hug.

"Celetíal," an amused voice said. "Let Estel breath. No doubt he needs air more than you."

The girl immediately let go of the slightly blue king of Gondor and smiled gleefully at her adoptive father. Elrond was standing by a lady elf who had a fair, smiling face, blue eyes and golden, somewhat curly hair.

"_Mae Govannen, Estel_," She greeted. "Legolas and Gimli should be here in less than a day." >well met, Aragorn (Estel means hope in elvish)>

Everyone who was on the ground, immediately scampered to their feet and Aragorn nodded to show respect to the lady elf as he could not yet speak. Elrohir helped Aragorn to stand steadily as he returned to his normal colour and Elrond spoke to Tenshi, walking over to her.

"Celetíal, it would do well to change back to your normal form since they may be more trustful of you if you are honest. Another reason," Elrond said firmly. "Is that we are not sure of the effect of the dimension changer so you would be better off in your normal form."

Tenshi was terrified at the very idea.

"But ada, they might mistake me for a Uruk-Hai or orc of some sort! I am scared of doing that. I don't wanna be killed!" She exclaimed.

Elladan cut in.

"I think you would out-maneuver them if they did try," He assured the scared hanyou. "I have known them long enough to say that Legolas would trust you if you are with one of us at first but the dwarf will want evidence."

Tenshi was finally convinced, fifteen minutes later, by Galadriel and Elrond to transform back. After finding the most secure clearing she could see, she wandered there and looked to the sky in deep thought. Her emerald eyes and fangs remained unchanged but her tame crimson hair became unruly and lengthened from her mid back to her waist. Ears became fox like and feet melted into paws. The glossy nails on the tanned hands slowly to 2cm and became pretty sharp then a tail appeared her specially made haori. Just as two stripes of lilac whipped across her cheeks, wrists and ankles, four hobbits walked through the trees, their arms full of mushrooms.

"It's a good thing I found this clear-," Sam was saying, and then stopped.

There was an unwelcome pause as Tenshi and the hobbits regarded each other.

"Ahh! Uruk-Hai!" screamed Pippin, as they dropped their mushrooms.

As the hobbits fumbled with their swords, the poor half demon spun round in circles, trying hard to detect the horrible creature he spoke of. She realized as the hobbits rushed at her with outstretched weapons, that she was the monster. Growing a bit confused, her face fell as she leapt up into the spreading branches of an oak after getting nicked in the arm by Frodo's sword. In mere seconds of the hobbits' yelling and war cries, the past ranger had come rushing through the branches of half dead trees and everlasting ferns.

Tenshi dropped down behind him, trying to hide.

"Aragorn! They're hunting me!" She wailed quietly.

But not quietly enough. The four halflings turned heel and spied the girl behind the ranger. He tried to subdue the hobbits as they struggled to get at the girl.

"My friends, this is Tenshi. She's in her true form."

After a bit of explaining, they calmed down and started to apologize al at once but Aragorn held up his hand. There was silence.

"What do you here?" He asked.

The sharp, quick sound of horse hooves floated to Tenshi but Aragorn felt the vibrations under foot and the halflings heard nor felt nothing.

"A horse approaches," She whispered.

"The four looked at her, eyes wide.

"Legolas mustn't see you Tenshi. He will attack," Sam warned.

Tenshi nodded in agreement and rushed off to find the twins, followed by the five friends. Elladan was in a tree by the edge of the usual clearing when he saw the young prince of Mirkwood ride in with Gimli, son of Glóin, sitting in back of him. The elf scampered nimbly down to meet the members of the fellowship of the ring. Just as he reached in talking distance of them, he saw Gimli jump down from the horse, his axe held in a fatal position, and Legolas fitting an arrow to his bow. He also spotted Elrohir come out from the 'council room', the latter breaking into a fearful run to get to his brother.

Why wasn't Tenshi with him? Was she in her true form lurking round somewhere? Where were Aragorn and the hobbits? Was she with them?

A rustle in the bushes interrupted Elrohir's protective thoughts on his adopted sister and he watched as the arrow in Legolas' hand flitted towards it. He heard a gasp then, horrified, dashed the expanse of grass to the noise, closely followed by Elladan. Before either twin got there, six figures appeared from the bushes.


	2. The Meetings

**Sauron and the Hanyou Miko**

**Chapt 2**

Kikasha: Gandalf, you're turn for the disclaimer!

Gandalf: And if I say no?

Kikasha: -points at a trembling Voldemort- Voldie, u want to say the disclaimer?

Voldemort: -nods eagerly- Anything! Just don't kill me!

Gandalf: That's all you'll do? Ha I'm already dead!

Voldemort: T…That's not all she'll do. I don't even want to say what she'll do! Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Kikasha: But I wish I do…You're turn after Gandalf! -whispers to reader- All I threatened to do was torture his snake and kill Harry then him. Sorry all you Harry lovers! -dodges flying books and CDs-

**The Meetings**

"speak"

_elfin_

>translation>

/Tenshi's telepathy/

**telepathy back to Tenshi**

Aragorn appeared from the trees with 3 hobbits pursued by a girl hanyou comforting a badly shaking Pippin. The girl was holding an arrow; Legolas' arrow. Elrohir and Elladan breathed sighs of relief.

While Legolas was arriving, the six friends were hurrying to tell the twin elves, as usual, Tenshi was in the lead. She crashed through the undergrowth, clearing a strange path for the others, then stopped abruptly. She sensed something and turned to tell the others, who were catching up rather quickly. As she turned, an arrow sped past her, missing her by inches, and she grabbed it. The cheery, energetic hobbit had halted right behind her and he nearly felt his heart stop when the saw the arrow head a foot away from his face. Aragorn had seen what had happened and rushed though the bushes, taking the liberty to introduce his best friend to his foster sister.

"_Mellon nîn. _Cease your fire. It is only us," the king of Gondor said. >My friend (literally friend my)>

Legolas loosened his grip on his second arrow as he saw his friend, but when he saw Tenshi, the arrow was quickly pulled back and released. Since Tenshi shifted to the right, the arrow sunk into her arm. She looked calmly at Legolas and then at Aragorn, the hole being an annoying cut, non-painful. Aragorn immediately launched into the introduction.

"Legolas, this is my foster sister, Tenshi. Tenshi, this is Legolas. She like, I, was taken in by Elrond and has a place in this quest," confirmed the man.

Legolas slowly lowered his bow and stowed away his arrow but Gimli, although he followed suit, was not convinced. He stalked up to the girl a poked her with his axe. She gave him a blank stare and inched away as the cut Frodo gave her minutes before, reopened. Looking past Legolas as Gimli was crowded around by the excited halflings, she gave the figure behind him a meaningful look and snuck the twins one.

"I told you they would attack me. Gimli even poked me!" Tenshi said stubbornly, indicating to the cut.

Elrond smiled at his daughter, who reminded him so much of Arwen as he walked steadily to stand next to Legolas. Arwen had gone to the undying worlds, not willing to die but leaving behind her son, Amund, and a baby girl, Resha. They were in the care of Faramir and Eowyn while Aragorn was gone. Tenshi had yet to see the children and wouldn't stand for Aragorn to talk about them round her unless he was sure that she would see them soon.

"You should remove the arrow, Celetíal," Elrond remarked.

With contempt and frustration, the hanyou ripped the arrow out of her arm, marched up to Legolas and shoved the two arrows into his hands. Her wounds glowed a brilliant purple-blue, seeing that her miko powers were reacting with her emotions, and hurriedly disappeared. The girl turned on her heel and strode angrily to the staircase, her eyes flashing red. The brown-haired elves exchanged glances and Elrohir dashed after her as the Elvenking explained whom Tenshi was and what they were going to do when Gandalf arrived.

Elrohir looked at his sulking sister and his heart cracked. He gave her an awkward, one armed hug as they just walked. When Legolas and Gimli were out of sight, though, she seemed to cheer up at once and used her abilities so that Elrohir found himself clutching a small dog-like creature. He held the animal, that she had told them to be a fox, to his face and grinned. It was brown-red with cute little ears of dark purple.

"I guess I'll have to give someone a bath!" He teased, as dust was patted off the animal.

She squirmed out of his grasp, fell to the floor and barked happily then ran to the lake with Elrohir easily keeping up, laughing. The lake of Lórien was crystal clear and Tenshi loved staring at it. She sat at the edge of the water along with the elf.

/Elrohir, do you know were Legolas is/

"No, why? Do you like him?" Elrohir asked mischievously.

/No, I don't. I don't even want to see him! I want to ell Aragorn to make sure Gimli and the elf don't kill me when you, Elladan and ada aren't around./ She replied, dipping her paws into the water.

"So do it."

Tenshi lift her paws out of the water watching it ripple.

/I have talked to Aragorn less when left on the quest and became king. I shall be able to keep link with you, Ada and Elladan but my link with him is now renewed so it stillmight stray./

Elrohir pushed a strand of brown hair behind his ear and fixed her with his kind but piercing gaze.

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

The fox took on its hanyou form.

"Yes it could, Elrohir. They or hemay hear if it strays."

"But it still couldn't hurt."

Tenshi's fingers were numb with cold so she wrapped them in her tail but kept her gaze on Elrohir's. Silence reigned for a few minutes, then, she sighed. She gave him a glare.

"Why do you always win?" demanded the girl.

Closing her eyes to concentrate, she felt Elrohir give her a shove. She screamed as she toppled into the lake. Elrohir laughed at the sodden girl then swallowed hard as he saw her chanting under her breath.

He caught her words; she said:

"Water spirits from the deep, I summon you. Steady my control over water."

A wicked grin stared at him as she swam towards the shore. When she could stand, she pointed at the elf, a jet of foamy liquid spraying at him from the pool.

"Water!" She shouted.

The water formed a vine that reached out and pulled the mischievous elf into the lake. He came to the surface with his hair plastered to his head and his tunic was sticking to him. He had a frown on his face to boot! Tenshi couldn't hold back the laughter that was building up inside of her.

"Pffft. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Y…You l…l…look so FUNNY!" She cried.

She stopped laughing long enough to help him dry off using the fire and wind elements then she walked 3 metres away and shook all the water off herself.

"Now ,2 silent, undisturbed minutes please," She sniggered.

Elrohir was more than happy to give her those minutes now that he had been sopping wet. Tenshi closed her eyes and concentrated on Aragorn's energy. At last she found him in the bathing quarters.

/Aragorn, has Gandalf arrived/

**No he hasn't. He should be arriving in a matter of minutes.**

/Oh. Ok./

**Still worried about them attacking you. Don't worry; Legolas is already sorry he tried to kill you. Gimli is sorry too just, not that trusting,** asked Aragorn, sensing the obvious uncomfort in her voice.

Tenshi smiled.

/Really? Legolas is sort of cute. Hey, don't you dare go telling him that though/

Aragorn grinned.

**Is your thought slipping again? Don't worry; we'll soon renew it.**

As Elrohir watched his sister, she seemed to smile at nothing but he knew she was having a conversation with Aragorn. Her eyes popped open and she hopped over to him, her eyes showing her tiredness but she didn't display any signs of it.

"Gandalf's coming in a while so we should find Elladan," She informed him.

"He's probably getting the hobbits into trouble," Elrohir chuckled.

They hurried off to find Elladan, who was trying to convince the hobbits that the leaves of the Máyaze tree, which would turn one's hair a different colour after being eaten, were eatable and harmless. Sam was defiant that they weren't, Frodo was watching the four argue from a distance and Merry and Pippin were continuing to complain that their mushrooms were spoiled and they had nothing to eat. That's how Gandalf found them.

"Now, now Elladan," teased the wizard. "You should show them that they are harmless."

Elladan beamed at the wizard.

"_Mae govannen, Mithrandir._ I can't do that or I'll give away the prank!" whispered the elf. >Well met, Gandalf>

Suddenly, a terrified Merry squealed, "Pippin, your hair is red!"

Pippin had bravely picked a Máyaze leaf and nibbled it. The result was his hair turning a stunning blue. Elladan burst into peals of laughter but the wizened magical man shook his head and called Pippin over to him. The disappointed halflings walked over to the white wizard and stood under his hand as his hair was changed back to its reddish brown hue. Once Peregrine's hair was normal, Gandalf trudged on to the council, beckoning for them to follow.

"Hallo Gandalf! It's good to see you!" Frodo greeted the old man.

Gandalf smiled and nodded, his beard shaking.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Frodo. I hope you are ready to see Albus," He remarked. "Sauron, as you know, has not yet been killed; he has shifted dimensions and is now in my old friend's world"

Frodo shuddered, wondering what form he'd taken on now. Sam was the first to catch up to the two and he put a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mr.Frodo. We'll stop him soon," Sam reassured his friend.

"No more of that Mr. Frodo, Sam." Gandalf said sternly. "Just call him Frodo."


	3. Tah and Dimensions

**Sauron and the Hanyou Miko**

**Chapt 3**

Gandalf: You can't make me do that!

Kikasha: Oh yeah? I made Tom (Voldemort for those of you who don't know or are too tired to comprehend) do it.

Gandalf: -winces- So? I'm not Voldemort!

Kikasha: -smirks- Wow! About bloody time! When'd you figure that out ya psycho, old fart?

Gandalf: -clutches his head- Noooo! Don't call me that!

Kikasha: Ya psycho, old-

Gandalf: All right! I'll do it! The blasted disclaimer is: I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Kikasha: Finally! -gets hit by a lightning bolt- oh, I'm all sooty… -croaks- let the story continue… -falls back-

**Tag and Dimensions**

"Speak"

_Elfin_

>translation>

/Tenshi's telepathy/

**telepathy back to Tenshi**

Frodo inwardly frowned. He now had no one to call him any form of superiority (Haha! Poor Frodo! Not! grins evilly). At that moment, Elrohir and Tenshi came barreling onto the path. Elrohir was running from Tenshi, who was back in her human form. He used Elladan as a shield so that she had to rush around him. Everyone stared at the two in puzzlement.

"Elrohir, what are you doing?" Elladan asked as his brother circled round him.

"I'm playing 'tag'. Want to join in?" replied the elf.

"Um…okay. How do you play again?" inquired Elladan.

Tenshi stopped abruptly in front of him.

"I'm it and I have to tag you like this then you have to tag one of us back," She said tiredly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Elladan nodded as she tapped him on the shoulder and she dashed off. He smiled and looked around then Tenshi yelled, "By the way, you're it!"

He frowned and darted into the trees and began using elven magic to find them. Gandalf and the four halflings stared after them in confusion and glee.

"Merry! A new game! Should we try it?" squealed Pippin in delight.

"Not now Pippin! For now, we must get to the council," scolded the wizard. "Those two elves and that girl are never to old for anything."

Elladan had a very hard time trying to catch either one of his siblings but he soon heard a rustling in the bushes and streaked at his twin. The elf tore round the clearing with his brother in tow, only to be caught by Elladan leaping over a huge rock and shoving him into a tree. Elladan knew his brother was not hurt for in was a playful shove and rushed off. Two minutes later, the same elf was 'it' again and with no remorse, he zipped round the trees to find his victims. Out of the blue, a projection of Galadriel appeared in front of him and he skidded to a halt, uttering a mental yell of surprise. Their blue eyes met then Elladan smiled sheepishly, before Tenshi crash fell through the branches and landed on him with a thump. For the second time that day, he was knocked to the ground by Tenshi.

An amused lady elf smiled slightly and said, "It is time for the council to gather Elladan and Tenshi."

As Elladan looked up from under Tenshi, she vanished and he pushed himself up on his elbows, at the same time, succeeding in getting the hanyou off his back. She sat up, clutching her head, then frowned at him.

"Why'd ya do that?" demanded the girl.

"Sorry! Lady Galadriel startled me."

Elladan gracefully scampered to his feet and helped a grumpy hanyou to her feet.

"So it is council time, is it not?" She asked.

As she stumbled along the dirt, stones and roots, she telepathically called Elrohir.

/It's council time./

He sent back an image of a nod then replied **Beat ya there!**

To the annoyed elf, she relayed the message and they raced down the path to the garden. In minutes, the two were out of breath and standing in front of the fellowship, Elrond, Elrohir and Galadriel. They were the last two since Elrohir had arrived one lousy minute before.

"_Nab don."_ Said Elrond with a badly hidden smile. you're late

Tenshi put on her most innocent face possible, since she was a half demon.

"I could have picked up Elladan and ran but he wouldn't have liked it that much," replied Tenshi sweetly.

Elladan frowned and playfully punched her arm then tossed her hair over her head so that she looked like a sheepdog as everyone laughed or chuckled. Tenshi shook it back into place right before Galadriel stepped forward to announce that the headmaster at Hogwarts was ready for the fellowship to change dimensions. As Elrond explained that they had to head towards the light when they entered the portal. As she focused on the black-blue dot, which hung in the center of the garden area, it gradually grew to the rough size of a pair of doors.

Giving Elladan and Elrohir one last hug, Tenshi watched Gandalf walk into the portal followed by Merry and Pippin. The hanyou darted over to Aragorn then clutched his forearm. Next to follow them were San and Frodo then Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn felt Tenshi's death grip make his arm numb as they stepped into perceptual darkness. The ranger brought his hand to his face and gasped in surprise; he couldn't see his five digits at all! As they walked, a small sound that sound somewhat like his name but sounded distant made him look to his left.

**I cannot hear you well. Can you see a light?**

There was a telepathic shake of her head then/Oh, look/

Aragorn squinted ahead and smiled; a sliver of light was further along and it sprouted up as the two drew closer (don't go towards the light! Not to the light! We don't want ya to die! cough cough hehehe --'). Tenshi felt him clutch her close as he ignored her claws, which now dug into his shirt since he pealed them off his arm to wrap it round her shoulders. They stepped put into an office-like room and immediately pulled away from each other. As Tenshi looked around and saw everyone, her gaze landed on a man with sparkling blue eyes protected by half moon spectacles, a smile that stretched on his lips and a long white beard.

"Tenshi, tell Elrond that we have arrived safely," ordered Gandalf.

She quickly nodded and stared out the window as the portal speedily shrank.

/Ada? We have arrived safely and met an old man who looks like Gandalf./

Elrond, who had just sent his sons back to Rivendell for roots of a Vaimon tree and the hair of a unicorn, was surprised to hear his daughter's voice but replied.

**That's good. I'll tell Lady Galadriel but mind Merry and Pippin. I forgot to lecture them on the 'no trouble' part.**

/I will/ She exclaimed happily, ending the conversation.

When she snapped out of her comatose state, she saw everyone staring at her.

"Why are you waiting me?" She requested.

She noted that they hadn't said a word and Aragorn was backing off slightly. Fear gripped her as he did so and she wondered what was wrong.

"What?" She snapped. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

As usual, Merry was the first to relay the strangeness.

"Y…your eyes and s…st…stripes," He stuttered.

She put a hand on her hips and everyone, excluding Albus, flinched. Albus looked mildly affected and was still standing in the same position.

"I've only seen red, never purple," Aragorn stated softly.

* * *

Kikasha: Not too suspenseful huh? Anyway, please continue reading to find out what's next! 


	4. Diagon Alley

**Chapt 4**

Kikasha: Right! -peers round hiding something in her hand- Alone! Now for-

Harry: What ya doing?

Frodo: What r you hiding?

Kikasha: -shoves the hidden object into a pocket- Nothing!

Frodo: Yeah, we all believe you! Don't we Harry?

Harry: No we don't! Show us!

Kikasha: Umm…it's… -pulls out a paper and looks at it- the disclaimer! The disclaimer is: I don't own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings.

Harry and Frodo: glance at each other Get her!

Kikasha: -Shoves a macadamia cookie into her mouth- Nohww I hwwave wothin'!

Harry and Frodo: Awwwww! I want one!

Kikasha: -swallows- too bad! On with the story!

**Diagon Alley**

"speak"

_elfin_

translation

Tenshi's telepathy

telepathy back to Tenshi

"What do you mean?" Tenshi asked calmly.

No one looked as if they were going to answer but Albus piped up.

"Your eyes, my dear. Your eyes!" He declared.

"Oh…"

She changed into a fox and back in a magical mini-hurricane then stood still for a minute before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Frodo and Merry leapt forward at once as Albus took several cautious steps towards the fallen girl. As soon as it was noted that she wasn't dead, the group settled down and the headmaster began his small speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school. Lady Galadriel has told me that you almost managed destroy the Dark Lord, or Sauron as you may call him, in your dimension but he escaped here. At the moment, he is in possession of a wizard's body and is called Lord Voldemort."

Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had grim expressions on their faces and Frodo was frightenedly glancing about, but the three hobbits looked over-hyper and curious.

"When do we eat?" Pippin asked.

Merry and Sam nudged him in the ribs playfully. Tenshi shifted slightly from where she was curled up on the floor, but Gimli snorted and shifted his hands on his axe.

"Now, I don't have any idea about some of your cultures," he continued, looking at Tenshi, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry, "But I have some idea of others." then turned his gaze to Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf

Taking the hint, Merry strode forward and began the explanation.

"My fellow hobbits, Sam, Frodo, Pippin and I, like to give parties, eat and play. Gimli is a dwarf and he loves to dig and to be in the dark. Legolas is an elf and Tenshi is a…oh, I can never remember those names!"

Aragorn chuckled and Legolas looked a bit confused and startled.

"Tenshi is from an entirely different dimension. She is half demon half miko or magical priestess. The magical abilities are close to those of an elf," the amused ranger filled in.

Tenshi rolled over and yawned in her sleep, using her haori sleeves as a pillow. Gimli sniffed in disapproval as she curled more tightly into a ball. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli could hear she purring softly as Albus explained that they had to take refuge in the school and keep an eyes on a boy named Harry Potter and his two friends, Hermione and Ron, until the Dark Lord appeared. It was agreed that Gandalf would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for half the term then go to Hogsmeade where Gimli would be stationed. Aragorn would teach Herboligy classes, the four hobbits would be first years and Legolas and Tenshi would be seventh years.

Next, they visited the hospital wing so that Madame Pomfrey could help them look more human. First, the hobbits had their feet shrunk and their hair colours changed. Gimli was next; he had his beard removed and his hair shortened. The last was Legolas, who refused to cut his hair, saying that it would never grow back again. Tenshi groaned and lifted her head off Aragorn's shoulder. She laughed and hopped out of Aragorn's arms then stood in a corner of the room.

They assured Legolas it would grow back, but he held to his word in saying it wouldn't. The hobbit's and Gimli held him down while Madame Pomfrey snipped it off. After that, the nurse dabbed all the pointed ears with a pink ointment and the points vanished although everyone could still feel them.

Feeling quite queer, they thanked the nurse and fled from the wing. Next, Albus found two professors, Severus and Minerva, whom he sent with the group to Diagon Alley. They gathered around a fireplace in Minerva's office and looked on, bemused, at the green flames into which Severus Snape had just disappeared.

"The place where you're going is Diagon Alley. Just imitate him," urged Minerva.

Sam went next, throwing the powder into the flames and shouting his destination. After him Pippin, Frodo then Merry, who thought that it was a fun 'game' to play. Gimli went before Tenshi who hesitated a but and bloody slit on her bottom lip. Aragorn stepped into the flames, then Legolas and Gandalf, Minerva followed, making sure that everyone said the correct thing. When everyone emerged from the flames, roughly landing in a heap, they dusted off tunics and robes then Gandalf and hobbits followed Snape into the street while the rest awaited Minerva.

While they waited, Tenshi began to wander away and Aragorn watched her go but Legolas was a bit touchy at being in a new world so he asked why he let her go.

"She is curious, Legolas. She won't go far," replied the man.

The professor appeared in green flames as Legolas retorted.

"She may get lost."

"She's a half demon. It's in her nature," Aragorn said calmly.

He noted his friend was grumpy and was almost always looking in sister's direction but decided not to say anything as they followed the professor through the pub and to an alley in back. She took out her wand and tapped a series on bricks then a hole began to form on its own as the wall separated. The part of the fellowship that was with the witch, was awed as they stepped through it into a street of stalls and shops.

"First step is Gringotts, the wizard bank," She announced as the friends looked round.

They all nodded slight, staring at the magical surroundings. Gimli was a few meters behind so he had to rush to catch up as they made their way to the bank. A white, towering building loomed up in front of them as they neared the fork in the main road. Aragorn thought it looked a bit like Gondor but said nothing as the dwarf knocked into the back of his leg. Standing beside its bronze doors, wearing a uniform of gold and scarlet, was a creature that looked a bit like Gimli. He had a clever, swarthy face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. The creature, that turned out to be a goblin, bowed them through the doors. As they stopped at the second, silver pair of doors, in which across the front of it, this riddle was engraved:

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath these floors,

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."

As they read the poem, they understood at once what it meant. A pair of goblins bowed them through the second pair of doors and into a vast, marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were scurrying around, weighing coins, examining precious gems and stones through eyeglasses or scribbling in large ledgers. There were too may doors to count leading off the main hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of them. The witch lead the gang to a free goblin.

"Good morning Blousan. I have to make a withdrawal from Vault 129," She said, handing the short creature a tiny golden key.

Once he looked an the key and made sure it was in a working condition, he nodded then called a smaller goblin, Iccaris, with bulging eyes, over to help them.

"This way!" the goblin said cheerfully.

He held a hall door open for them as they walked onto a platform just inside and looked about, surprised that there was not more marble but damp walls not unlike those in Moria. As Iccaris whistled twice, the fellowship members shuddered at the memory but Tenshi merely yawned, blinked and casted a blank stare at the rails. Two carts hurtled towards them. When they had climbed into the carts, they sped off. Down steep slopes and round sharp corners, the carts rattled, knowing their way because there was no driver. The wind whistled past, stinging eyes and skin, but finally stopped when the wagons came to a halt in front of a huge stone door with the numbers 129 engraved in the frame on top of it.

Gimli beamed at the very sight of being in an orc-free mine but Legolas and Aragorn were uneasy. In the light of a lantern and two wall torches, the little goblin opened the door and leapt back as a cloud of orange smoke sprung forth and engulfed them all. Before the smoke had cleared, McGonagall whipped out pull-string bags and passed then out while explaining what coins were which. Shoving handfuls of coins in their bags, they tried to memorize the new information. Surprisingly, the first one who did was Gimli. They warily clambered into the carts.

"Mrs. McGonagall, is magic known by everyone?" asked Tenshi randomly.

"No, actually. There are some people who don't know about or have magic. We call them 'muggles'," replied the woman.

"When you say 'have magic' what do you mean?"

Minerva looked thoughtful for a moment then answered.

"Simply that they have not a drop of magic in their blood."

There was silence for three more minutes then the carts jerked to a stop and they hobbled out into the sun, Tenshi and Legolas shielding their eyes from the glare like a vampire about to burst into flames. Tenshi walked in Aragorn's shadow to stay out of the sun as they visited Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Flourish and Blotts and the Apothecary's, their money bags getting a bit lighter every time. The wands were the last item so they all trudged to Olivander's after sending the parcels and bags to 'The Leaky Cauldron'. When they entered the dusty shop, the witch rang a large bronze bell on the wall.

"Olivander? I'm here with the new students," she called into the dark interior.

A man with silvery gray eyes and white, thin hair, appeared through the selves of boxes carrying 4 thin, murky brown boxes. He set them down on the counter, not saying a word, and then took the tops of them.

"Hello, Minerva. Greetings Tenshi, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. I was wondering whether you'd come at all…"

He set the wands on the counter and ushered the dwarf forward then snatched one of the wands up, holding it up for him to take. The dwarf gave him a curious look and stood back from the wooden object. Tenshi began to glow again but beat the light down by stepping forwards, making a face at her friend.

"I don't wield any other weapon than my axe," muttered Gimli.

"Well you scaredy-cat! I'll try it then!" She teased as her gently took a light brown, green tinged wand from the old wizard.

She gave it a wave and almost at once, a shock ran up her arm. It seemed to pull energy and power from her as purple smoke and sparks burst forth from the tip of the wand. Nodding, Olivander picked another wand after Aragorn stepped frontward and he took the outstretched thin item then flicked it. Bright blue and green sparks exploded from the top of the wand into the air! The ranger gave the impression of being impressed before backing away, clutching the wand to his side.

Next was the pompous elf, as Tenshi put it. Legolas received the awaiting wand and as his fingers touched the smooth surface, heat boiled up in his arm and spread to his entire body. He swished the entity through the air. It emitted a storm of spark, florescent orange and pale green, which danced over the opposite wall.

Nodding, Olivander reached for the last wand as Gimli, not wanting to be out done by an elf, grudgingly stepped towards the counter. A similar sensation flowed through him and different shades of green spark and smoke flew out of the tip.

"Now, that's that with the wands. Good luck…" He said, staring at the remaining smoke.


	5. Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Chapter 5**

Thank youthe1hpfan for reviewing! Don't worry, I'm writing more…

**The Fights**

The four fished out nine pieces of gold each, piled them onto the counter and fled from the shop, leaving the old man shaking his head slightly. They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, Aragorn Legolas, and occasionally Tenshi, talking in elfish with Tenshi translating quietly for Gimli and Minerva.

"Aragorn, _boe gwennen i tavar?" _Legolas asked, indicating to his wand. is it necessary to use the wood? (bare with me, I don't know object or wand or elvish).

Aragorn nodded slowly.

"_Caram. Han tir a ae han tan tûr_." replied the man we do. It looks as if it makes power. 

Tenshi said that they were talking about food and how excited they were to be going to Hogwarts but she telepathically translated to Gimli who began to laugh. She had it touch someone to be able to start a link with them so that's why she 'tripped and fell' by Gimli at the bank. Seeing the frustrated expression on Minerva's face, she silently asked Aragorn to speak in Westron and he complied. Legolas soon picked up the message and switched the topic to magic.

The hanyou sniffed the air, the lingering scent of warm grass and the beach from Aragorn and Legolas's scent of a forest just before it rains, blowing towards her in the wind. The smell of fresh sushi cut through the air along with a shout of annoyance.

"Sam! Come on! We're leaving you," yelled Merry.

Rounding a corner into a back alley, there was a very annoyed Snape standing with Gandalf by a table in the close left corner of the Leaky Cauldron. The two were looking at the hobbits squabbling over a bag of sushi, which Tenshi got with her elemental powers.

A/N : you may be wondering 'how many abilities does this girl have!' so here: element control, smoke leaves and the ability to transform into a fox. The human thing is an illusion that wears down her energy a lot. That's it. A lot I know but oh well.

She slit it open and skewed one on her finger then popped it into her mouth. She gave the bag to Minerva who took one then passed it to Gimli. He grabbed five then thrust the bag at Aragorn who in turn passed it to Gandalf. This continued until the bag reached Snape. There was one left but he took it not and offered it to Tenshi with a sour face. She thanked him, took the bag then munched on the last fish and vegetable roll. Gimli then took the bare package.

"There's no more reason for fighting," said the dwarf, walking over to the four and holding out the empty package.

At once they stopped quarreling and looked at the empty bag in despair. Before they could begin another dispute, Gandalf proposed that they get something to eat. The hungry hobbits settled down rather quickly at a near table. Snape sat to the right of Minerva, who sat beside Frodo. On Frodo's right was Sam and next to him sat Pippin. Beside Pippin was Tenshi then next to her sat the king of Gondor and on his left was the prince of Mirkwood, who Gimli sat alongside. Gandalf sat between Gimli and Snape as food appeared on silver platters before them and everyone dug in.

Tenshi peered round for something that looked edible but saw no fish, rice or vegetables. Instead there was a jiggling, red substance, a golden oblong object, bread like substances and a white mashed thing beside a piece of breaded meat. She soon recognized the bread substance as a muffin and grabbed one at once. She pecked at it as her looked round, noticing that Legolas was poking at the jiggling thing.

"Aragorn, I don't think Legolas is going to eat that. You could offer him a muffin. At least we know it doesn't kill," She said to her brother.

Aragorn nodded, smiling, and turned to his best friend to offer a muffin. Legolas took it hesitantly and smiled.

"This food is so strange, nothing like in Middle-Earth," He remarked.

Beginning to fall into a daze, Tenshi heard a familiar voice echo in her mind, Gimli's voice to be exact.

**Are you bored yet?**

/No./

**Then why am I poking you and you continue to stare at nothing?**

/I don't know Master Dwarf./

Blinking, she made an aimless, feeble grab at the dwarf's hand before she jerked back, sensing something amiss. Quickly glancing around, she noticed a blond man sitting by his lonesome on the other side of the room. His grey eyes swept over them before meeting hers then he stood up and vanished with a snapped. Turning back to face the table, Tenshi saw Snape's eyes reverting from the stranger to her.

Minutes seemed like hours for the hanyou until Aragorn grabbed her arm and jerked her out of her trance.

"_Tolo. Nâ lû gwanna," _He said. Come. It is time to depart.

She nodded as he stood up then she followed. He gave her a mysterious smile and allowed her to proceed as he waited to play his 'prank'. As she moved forwards, he gave her a small shove and she stumbled against Pippin. They fell to the ground in a heap as Pippin gave a shout of surprise. Aragorn looked to the side and pretended that he neither did nor heard nothing.

"_Le boe veriad," _She growled playfully. "_Ú-cerich delu nîn mellon_."

She helped her hobbit friend up then lunged at the man. He sidestepped her then dashed to the side of Legolas and fingered the rope round his belt. She came at him again, grinning as she noticed the rope, and pretended that she missed her target. She landed to the left of Aragorn, who used the opportunity to slip the looped rope around her neck then tighten it; Aragorn knew that the little game wouldn't hurt her. Tenshi laughed as her air supply was cut in half and pulled away, which made the rope constrict her neck more. By this time, people in the Leaky Cauldron were looking at the fight.

"Nice trick ranger, but I have to add that my neck is starting to pain a bit. Not too much though," she said.

Aragorn began to answer but Pippin, Frodo and Merry came barreling into him, pushing him into the wall by the fireplace. Unfortunately, he dragged Tenshi along. She hit the wall with a resounding crack that made all who weren't already staring, stare in amazement. Shaking her head and whipping the five with her hair, Tenshi sat up and looked in mock anger at the gang and professors. She met Gandalf's almost accusing gaze then stood up quickly and helped Merry up. His gaze was meaningful and it clearly stated that they should continue this in the castle.


	6. Flashback time?

**Chapter 6**

**Flashback time**

Bowing their heads, the hobbits and Tenshi mumbled their apologies and took a pinch of floopowder from Minerva then spun back to the Vice-Headmistress's office. Stumbling from the fireplace, Aragorn was helped up by Legolas, who moved to stand beside Severus. After a quick tour of the castle, the group saw but forgot most of the classrooms, the common rooms and the teacher's offices. By that time, Tenshi was blue and she poked the rope in two with her claws then took a deep breath. She nodded in agreement with the others then McGonagall turned on her heel and walked away, leaving them in the Entrance Hall.

Aragorn and Gandalf went to their offices to arrange for their classes in two days. Gimli set off with Hagrid, the Care of Magical Creatures professor and gamekeeper, to Hogsmeade while the four hobbits romped across the grounds. Legolas strode down to the lake, watching as Tenshi climbed upon the giant squid's back. He looked in fascination as it carried her into the deep waters of the crystal clear, rippling lake and she lost her balance once or twice. He sat under the tree in the dark shade and, his eyes closing, leaned against its trunk.

The swishing of the leaves in the wind lulled the elf into a daze. Suddenly, as his senses were being dulled, there was a splash accompanied by a scream. Legolas's eyes snapped open as the noise jerked him from his reveré and he glanced at Tenshi. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Tenshi's head above the water, her arms failing. He gave a cry of shock and dashed knee deep into the icy-cold water, but Tenshi called for him to stop. Legolas halted, hi blonde hair blowing out of his face.

"I'm alright! The squid took a sharp corner and I slipped off then my foot got caught in the weeds. The squid's freeing my foot now," She called out.

The elf stood there, looking at the hanyou's head as it was submerged under the surface then reappeared and made its way towards land. The girl was shivering as she clambered onto the land and turned to the squid.

"_Hannon le,_" said Tenshi, wrapping her arms around her. Thank you 

The squid shook a tentacle and swam off as Tenshi spun round, visibly shaking now. The girl stood there for a second, and then started to walk towards the castle. Legolas ran over to her.

"Tenshi! Are you all right? You're shaking…" Legolas exclaimed, his voice dying as he reached her side.

The elf flung off his cloak, draped the grey-green cloth over the girl's shoulders then wrapped an arm round her. She stopped shivering on the most part, but her muscles tensed and she became ridged. She was like that until they got half way to the castle, then she stopped, despite the fact that she was freezing.

"Why do you try to kill me then help me?" asked the bewildered half demon.

Her voice was neither clod nor curious and Legolas dropped is arm, looking at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Tenshi stared into sea-blue eyes and felt her defensive stonewalls become marshmallow in minimal, ten seconds.

"You try to kill me then less than six hours, you're helping me. Why is that?" She inquired.

Legolas looked at her guiltily, remembering the first time her saw her, and frowned slightly. He thought she was an angel and she turned out to be a half demon, half priestess. But after he found out, it didn't change how he felt.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were an orc who had found its way to Lórien, but only since I could not have seen you."

Tenshi accepted that reply and started again, back up the lawn. Legolas followed, feeling a bit sad, and watched the shivering girl ascend the stairs. Suddenly, the hem of the cloak caught under her foot and she fell backwards without a sound. Legolas could tell from her surprised expression, as he caught her, that she didn't trip intentionally.

Tenshi's lips were ever so slightly blue, her eyes wide, cat-like pupils thin and fangs overlapping her lower lip. He smiled when he felt a little warmth emanate from her body and she tensed. He sat on the stairs, his back to the wind, and held Tenshi close to his chest. After a few moments, Tenshi pulled away and stumbled to her feet then continued up the stairs, Legolas staring in confusion at her back.. Making a mental note to ask Aragorn about her strange behavior, the blond elf darted quickly after the hanyou before asking if there was anything he could do to help.

Tenshi shook her head and kept on going towards the Griffindor Common room with pink cheeks. Legolas gave the girl one last glance before rushing off to Aragorn's office. It was on the first floor and he easily dodged the floating poltergeist, who attempted to pelt him with inkpots, as he reached the door. He tapped the door once with his knuckles and it sprang open to reveal a grinning healer. He took one glance at Legolas's face and ushered him into the room. It was small with a desk, three chairs and one wall of shelves covered with bottles and boxes of plants and herbs. A window overlooked the lake and green houses. Aragorn gave his friend a once over and sighed.

"Have you fallen for her, _mellon-nîn?_" He asked his best friend, who nodded sadly.

"She is not that trusting as the other elleths so I'm afraid you'll have to earn it. But she likes you, that much is certain," Aragorn said.

"How is that?"

"Well…er…she wouldn't have let you help her. The first time Elrond and I saw her, she would not let us come within arms length of her although she was very badly injured."

---Flashback---

Elrond turned toward the thump as Aragorn stepped cautiously forward. As he neared the dense bushes, Aragorn saw a young girl with deep gashes and stabs over her body. She stared at him in surprise and fear then dashed off on all fours in Elrond's direction. In mere seconds there was a cry of despair and she ran into a shadowy area of trees. The ranger drew his dagger and rushed after her. Tenshi's ears were pressed down onto her hair and she was cowering in the shadow of a dead tree, trying not to be spotted. Her crimson hair hid her face but two emerald cat-like eyes peeked out. It seemed that the green of her eyes glowed in the darkness. She let out a squeal as the man and elf approached her with concerned, distrusting faces.

"Please do not hurt me!" cried the girl in high-pitched Japanese.

To Elrond and Aragorn, the shrill cry sounded like orc-ish so the ranger leapt forwards to slash her with his weapon. The girl dodged with a strangled gasp and diverted her language to the only other language she knew, English.

"I…I mean no harm! Please do not strike me!"

Her voice was strained and her accuracy was off a bit, since she lost so much blood already. She made for the high branches but misses by a few inches. Scrabbling for footing on the rough bark, Tenshi reopened fatal wounds that had just scabbed, as she pulled herself up. Aragorn was trying to get to the girl as fast as possible as her ears twitched and she closed her eyes in pain. He still didn't believe that she was no orc.

When Aragorn got within arms length of her, the hanyou yelped, leapt down and began to run. She ran start into Elrond, who began muttering quick elvish, and she fell to the ground. As Elrond reached down to touch her, she curled into a ball, clutched her right forearm and whimpered, her eyes squeezed shut. Tenshi immediately collapsed when the Elvenking touched her forehead. Aragorn dropped to the ground and gave the tree a glare, as it snagged his shirt, then sighed.

"What is she? Is she evil?" He pondered.

Elrond shook his head as the ranger lifted the unconscious creature into his arms.

"Nay, she is not. Her fear was genuine and I doubt you sense evil around her."

"I sense both good and evil but the evil is like none I've seen before," pointed out the man.

Focusing on her glowing wounds, the Rivendell elf king furrowed his brow and hastened his pace. Tenshi felt as if her head would split in two when she awoke. Her arms, she could feel, were heavily bandaged as was her stomach and she was in a sitting position. She forced open her eyes and growled softly. The man and elf were wearily looking in her direction but seemed not to notice her. She trashed at the sheets, ripping them before jumping out of the bed. White tiles glared at her as she darted into a corner and stared longingly at the wide door behind the conversing people. After a few tense minutes, the dark brown haired elf nodded at her and she growled in her chest.

"Good evening, milady. What, pray tell, are you? Not to be rude…" Aragorn asked.

Tenshi gasped.

"Why am I not dead? You tried to kill me!" she shrieked angrily.

Elrond winced slightly and stepped to the front.

"I assure you that we were not attempting to hurt you, nor will we do so in the near future," said the Elvenking.

"Pffft! I'm sure!

Tenshi gave them a murderous glares and sat cross-legged on the floor, smoldering. Aragorn approached her warily, his exhaustion suddenly gone, and held out a hand to help her up but she recoiled immediately. She turned swiftly into a wolf cub and snapped at the man's fingers before rushed blindly past him into Elrond's waiting hands. She was trapped, she knew, but struggled all the more.

---End flashback---

Legolas laughed as Aragorn relayed this finding to him and shook him head. The elf nodded thoughtfully then leaned against the window frame, looking at the hobbits as they tickled the giant squid's tentacles and climbed the green, widespread branches of the lone tree by the lake.

"I see why time is your friend and enemy in suck events. It is frustrating at times," sighed Legolas.


	7. At Hogwarts

**Chapter 7**

Suddenly the branch snapped under the pressure of a brown boot clad foot. They all jumped, making the mysterious attacker chuckle and slowly draw his silver dagger. His thin fingers wrapped around the golden, green jewel studded handle and he tugged, revealing, slowly, the sharp point of the weapon. They just stared, frozen in place some how, maybe by fear. The figure advanced towards the man, raising the dagger and watching the gleam of the blade in the light before plunging it into ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­–

Wait! Wrong beginning! Here we go! . 

**At Hogwarts**

Aragorn laughed and opened his mouth to reply, as there was a sharp tap on the door and it swung open then Tenshi strode in.

"Still not to old for story-time elf?" She asked half teasingly, half coldly.

Aragorn sighed since he knew that she was going to be hard on the poor elf for some time. Legolas looked too appalled to say anything; he just stood there, open-mouthed. He hadn't heard any footsteps and yet he heard one now and then back in the grounds. He also noticed she was barefooted and wore dark purple robes that complimented her hair, which was mow short, pooling at her shoulders. Tenshi leaned against the door, staring hard at Legolas's hair. Suddenly, his scalp began to itch and he felt a waterfall of silky blond hair cascade down the back of his neck.

"That looks better," She said, waving away his puzzled expression. "Anyway, Dumbledore's calling us. He wants to give us a list of spells to learn just in case."

She smiled and motion for them to come forward, toward her, a pink leaf in hand. Aragorn moved to her side at once and so did Legolas, after hesitating. The elf glanced once more at the playing halflings before striding over to the girl. The hanyou tossed the leaf into the air. A pink smoke ring spread round them then engulfed them before they all disappeared in the pink cloud. They reappeared in Dumbledore's office. The old bat was ready, papers in hand, and merrily conversing with Gandalf. The white wizard didn't turn a hair at their sudden presence but Dumbledore got down to business.

"Ah, yes. Since everyone is here, these are the basic spells you should know in Hogwarts, to stay 'undercover'. Try to at least have a few ready to say to defend yourselves if necessary," He said with a twinkle in those blue eyes.

He passed everyone a list of spells, the spells' correct pronunciation and what they do. After explaining what they had to do to keep an eye on the three friends, he excused himself, saying he had four letters to write. With that, he sat down behind his desk and bent over his parchment. The friends grabbed hold of Tenshi and went outside in a cloud of transporting smoke to tell the hobbits where the food would be.

Legolas watched the hobbits splashing round, experimenting with their wands, gave the Forbidden Forest a weird glance then turned to sit in the shade of the tree. He watched as Tenshi went over to the lake bank to converse with the squid. A tentacle popped out when it agreed and bobbed up and down then it let out a series of high gulps and squeaks which she translated with ease and replied to quite quickly. Aragorn sprawled out on the ground beside his friend.

"Don't get too attached my friend. She is quite wild, you know," He remarked.

The elf sighed with slight disappointment but mostly with frustration and recklessness.

"I know. She seems distant at times. And I felt her insecurity when I caught her."

The night came quickly, forcing the hobbits to abandon their rock-skipping and head up to the Great Hall. When the girl followed, the boys stretched, got to their feet and stepped up the lawn after her. The meal was small and uneventful with occasional glances round and small conversations and they tromped up the stairs, getting for bed. Soon, everyone was asleep on sofas, cushions and chair.

In morning, Legolas awoke with the dawn as usual, yawning then freezing in mid-stretch. He a medium pressure on his chest and noticed a mass of red with pale spots. Without closer inspection, he realized it was that Tenshi had somehow shifted from her position at the mid-cornered sofa, onto his chest and Aragorn was using her stomach as a pillow. And to his extreme surprise, his chest was being vibrated by the hanyou; a low, pleasant growl and echoing from her throat.

Appalled slightly, the elf just lay there and stared at the redhead. He continued doing this for two minutes longer before Aragorn awoke. He shook his head as he sat up and stretched then saw Legolas trying to escape from under Tenshi. He grinned and gently tugged her into his arms, allow the elf to stand, before placing her back down.

"She sleeps like," Aragorn yawned. "A log. Unless there's danger. It's like she sleep-sense it."

She turned over and mumbled something then curled with a cushion.

"I'll show you. Okay, rush at me with a dagger and I'll do the same but we wouldn't hurt each other," said the ranger.

Legolas nodded and unsheathed the dagger from his belt then rushed at the ranger as he darted at the elf. Tenshi's human ears twitched slightly and she snapped up and off the sofa in an instant, disarming the two feigning men and holding their weapons to their throats. Without blinking, she sheathed their weapons while growling threateningly.

"You did that on purpose! I didn't even get four hours of sleep because of the house-elves," she complained.

"You only need three," Aragorn pointed out, watching her yawn in a very cat-like manner.

Tenshi glanced around and smiled as she noticed that the hobbits were not there then she walked down to the portrait. It swung open as she stood a foot away from it, and the two barreled down the stairs in a competitive rush with only Legolas stopping to staying to say thank you to the fat lady. He had to jump down an entire three levels to catch up with the two fleeing and laughing siblings as they dashed through the Entrance Hall. Suddenly, Tenshi stopped and Legolas crashed into her, sending all of them rolling to the Great Hall in a heap.

She apologized then absent-mindedly sat on the floor as Aragorn and Legolas were chuckling, joining in the hobbits' laughter. Two pairs of blue eyes kept doubling back to Tenshi as she munched on a piece of toast and talking silently talked with someone, her green eyes glazing over.

/Do you want to talk to _ada_/ father 

Aragorn almost fell off the bench in surprise as Legolas jumped; Tenshi was telepathically talking them.

/I have to concentrate so don't ask me anything./

Since they figured it was probably good, they stayed quiet and made not a sound.

**Estel? Legolas?**

The Elvenking's voice sounded distant, probably since Tenshi was still shaking with laughter.

**_Suilaid _Elrond. You sounddistant but well.** Legolas began.

**Aye, as you do. I was hoping that Tenshi would was enough energy for this…and have it perfected.** The link suddenly fizzled a bit before growing stronger. **Is everything going well? Did the school start?** Elrond asked.

Aragorn glanced over the empty tables, which one of the five was being used.

**Nay, it did not start yet. Everything's fine and we must be on a train in less than five hours. Tenshi says that a train is a rather fast connection of carriages. I believe it should be safe.**

Elrond smiled, looking out on the waters of a Rivendallian lake. There was a twinkle in his eyes.

**I'm sure your safety is not exactly guarantied, but it may be high with the carriages at least. Behave well and I'm almost positive that Tenshi didn't tell the hobbits to behave.**

Legolas and Aragorn shot each of the hobbits a glance then Legolas replied with a laugh.

**I think she did not. I'll tell them on the train. Did you find out if any part of Sauron is still in Middle Earth that would prevent his complete destruction?**

**No, not yet…which is good. I'll be going now; Tenshi's energy is quickly lowering. See you later.** Elrond said, severing the telepathic bond with Tenshi.

They all felt their minds disconnect and Tenshi swayed before falling on her back, staring up at the enchanted ceiling. Legolas could have heard Tenshi complaining faintly about no food but Aragorn tossed her another piece of toast and an orange as two ghosts rose out of the floor. One had bloodstains his fancy long-sleeved shirt. His trousers were also a slivery pink, the colour of blood on a ghost. The other was fat and donned white robs. They waved merrily to them with their goblet and sword respectively.

"The newcomers, I presume," the sword wielding ghost as Aragorn and Legolas reached for their weapons.

"We have seen many boys but none of them have such long hair as you; only some of the men," added the other.

Tenshi was so shocked and terrified that she said nothing but the elf questioned them as to whom they were, as the hobbits watched with overly filled mouths. The ghosts gave them a lingering, slightly annoyed expression before bowing their heads in mock respect.

"Oh yes, I suppose that was rude of us. I'm the Fat Fryer and this is the Bloody Baron. There are lots more of us around somewhere. Do you mean to say that you've never seen a ghost?" The goblet-holding creature asked.

The hobbits shook their heads, abandoning their meal as Legolas and Aragorn dropped their hands from their weapons. The ghosts nodded then floated off, continuing with their conversation.

"Good bye Mr.Barron and Mr.Fryer!" Tenshi called after them, realizing they meant no harm.

They floated back after pausing and looked curiously at her and Legolas then at the hobbits.

"You two don't speak like you're from here. And those four; we've never seen anyone eat so much! Let alone four people! Tell me my friends, what are you?"

"…Um…We're Japanese! And those four are Italian! Yeah!" Legolas stuttered hastily, Tenshi telling them all what they ought to pretend to be.

The ghosts nodded thoughtfully, as though they did not believe their story, then floated away again in silence. All breathed a sigh of relief when the transparent creatures moved off through the wall. The three elder friends turned to the hobbit then burst into silent fits of laughter; as soon as they had turned, the food on the table had vanished. The hobbits, especially Pippin, looked extremely disappointed at not being able to eat everything and pouted as a chuckle was heard from across the room from the wooden doors.


End file.
